Human Readiness Committee
The Human Readiness Committee was a Bio-Morph based group created as a means to see if humanity was worthy of uplifting by the Galactic Administration after being founded in the Orion system in the late 1840's. The group can be traced back to 1848 as the Earth Exploration Committee under the leadership of Søren Kierkegaard and was formally to run from 1848 to 1948 within a 100-year approximate time. The group was disbanded following the outbreak of the First Galactic War in 1849 as it was beginning to spill into neutral systems. 197 Bio-Morph's repelled a Skeke armada from entering the system, saving the human race from extinction. At the end of the war, the Bio-Morph Empire met it's end when signing the Cyrus-Instan Agreement, despite the victory, leading to the empire's partitioning, creation of several independent systems, and the subsequent isolation. Søren was stripped of his authorization to explore the Orion system at the signing of the Self-Determination Act, a law he and his colleagues fought vigorously against. The Sol system and Earth were given an official protectorate status without humanity's knowledge by the successor state of the Bio-Morph Empire: the Bio Administration. Until 1898, the system's state remained strictly in the responsibility of the Administration to ensure it's security. In 1898 Søren's authorization was re-granted by the Ascendant Leader Anshan Cyrus and then the Galactic Administration to explore the Orion system. He gathered all members of the 1st Psych Regiment from the First Galactic War to resume where he left off in 1848. The committee ran from 1900 until 2000, given the same years as the previous set 100 against the 105 years proposed by the Galactic Administration. Between this time many events would shape the Readiness opinion. Members All Bio-Morph's initially started in pairs in the year 1900 when there were only 77 independent area's at this time. As the century went forward and new countries formed, most split from their partner to emigrate to these new countries and/or colonies. Each Bio-Morph took upon a human-based name of their chosen ethnic identity and profession. By June 2000 most had evacuated from their respective posts from dissatisfaction of human nature having a similar parallel to Skeke nature. At the end of the study deadline, all Bio-Morph explorers retreated to the First Contact position in a manor located in the city of Silkeborg. Post-Discovery division After the astounding revelation of the Bio-Morph existence to humans as a result of Sidi Leonie's final act of her life, Morph's all around the world retreated back to Silkeborg to discuss humanity's future debating whether they are fit to be uplifted or are not deemed fit to integrate to the galactic stage. The debate resulted in a "rift" of two parties vying for majority: the pro-Human left attempting to gather enough of the majority to uplift the human race led by the committee's leader Søren Kierkegaard. The anti-Human right attempting to gather enough of the majority to fully leave and let the human race decide it's fate without Bio-Morph intervention led by the Bio-Morph of the United States, Jerry Somers. Africa - 53 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated (one deceased) Asia - 44 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated Europe - 47 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated North America - 27 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated Oceania - 14 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated South America - 12 Bio-Morph's - All evacuated List of Members This is a list of Bio-Morph's referred by their chosen Earth name. Note that the name of their originating country may use the former colonial era or self-chosen designation due to the world state at the time of their arrival since 1848. * Bahadur Behnam of Persia (Iran) * Hans Bayer von Boer of the Kingdom of Prussia (Germany) * Søren Kierkegaard of Denmark * Sidi Leonie of French Algeria (Algeria) * Chandra Kanti of the British Raj (India) * Hendrik Kruger of the Netherlands * Huan Li of China * Jerry Somers of the United States of America * Malik Karim and Yusra Karim of Saudi Arabia * Sasha Zoltán of Austro-Hungary (Hungary) * Paien Urbain of France * Ivanov Stephashin of the Russian Empire (Russia) * Binh Chi Due of French Indochina (Vietnam) * Clarissa Ida Sandra of Portugal * Leonard Hubert of Poland * Kaiya Nozomi of Japan * Carrington Wells of the United Kingdom * Aban Émile of the Lebanon * Vincent Rehan of the Sheikhdom of Kuwait (Kuwait) * Hunter Atlas of Southern Rhodesia (Zimbabwe) * Pablo Edgardo of Spain * Floriano Charo of Cuba * Thomas Elliot of Canada * Malem Rasis of Afghanistan * Valentina Sara of Chile * Aung-Mon Su of Burma (Myanmar) * Royette Ziegfred of the Philippines * Haluk Kismet of the Ottoman Empire (Turkey) * Edmonda Gemma of Italy * Kadri Nero Qadir of Libya * Yolanda Ana Maria of Mexico * Sebastion Arlo of New Zealand * Zara Harper of Australia Famous Humans to have met From 1900 to 2000, all Bio-Morph's have met many famous, controversial, or reviled figures through the Twentieth Century mostly consisting of individuals who were involved in politics, philosophy, or military. Here a list of people they have met during noteworthy events from that time. * Martin Luther King, Jr (Jerry was front row during the Selma marches) * Malcolm X (Jerry was present when Malcolm was assassinated) * Friedrich Nietzsche (Hans received a chance to meet him during his hospitalization, June 6th) * W.E.B. Du Bois (Jerry Somers attended a meeting) * Jean-Paul Sartre (Paien was present during a lecture he attended) * Albert Camus (Sidi Leonie was present when he was given his Nobel Prize in Literature) * Christian X of Denmark (Søren witnessed one of his many lone horse rides during Denmark's occupation) * Robert F. Kennedy (Somers was present in Indianapolis when he gave his speech regarding the assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr.) * Heinrich Himmler (Hans met when awarded a medal for his services) * Claus von Stauffenberg (Hans met the soon-to-be conspirator of the July 20th plot at a bar shortly after his children were killed) * Adolf Hitler (Hans was called to his office for his 'work') * Dwight D. Eisenhower (Jerry Somers' commanding officer during the Normandy Invasion D-Day) * Mao Zedong (Huan was present during one of Mao's many speeches to masses) * Vladimir Lenin (Ivanov assisted his faction during the October Revolution) * Bertrand Russel (Søren attended a lecture) * Alan Turing (Carrington was given a first hand look and demonstration of Turing's own machine) * Ho Chi Minh (Binh Chi Due fought with him against the Japanese and Vichy French) * Nikita Krushchev (Ivanov fought alongside him during the Battle of Stalingrad) * Joseph Stalin (Ivanov attended a dinner party and was forced to smile and clap) * Ruhollah Khomeini (Bahadur was present during an evening prayer by Khomeini's followers) * Mehdi Bazargan (Bahadur witnessed the choosing of Bazargan during the Iranian Revolution) * Reza Shah (Bahadur participated a military parade at his coronation) * Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi (Met during a press conference at the Niavaran Palace) * Franz Ferdinand (Sasha received a handshake during his drive through Sarajevo) * Sophie of Hohenberg (Sat next to Franz while Sasha received her handshake) * Gavrilo Princip (Sasha asked him personally why he assassinated Franz and his wife during imprisonment) * Mahatma Gandhi (Chandra marched with him during the Salt March) * T.E. Lawrence (Malik was an Arab regular who allied with him during the Arab revolt) * Fidel Castro (Floriano assisted with Castro's guerrilla movement) * Che Guevara (Floriano also assisted with with the Cuban guerrilla movement) * Albert Einstein (Hans and Carrington met Einstein during a lecture in Gothenburg) * B.F. Skinner (Somers attended a lecture) * Augusto Pinochet (Valentina was present during his inauguration) * Leon Trotsky (Søren was present during his lecture in Copenhagen) * Douglas MacArthur (Royette met the General just after the Japanese occupation) Events participated in World War I and World War II The most notable conflict nearly all members were involved were the first two World Wars. The First World War in the early 1910's where most Bio-Morph's were conscripted while those in the non-conscripted countries remained home to avoid involving themselves in conflict. Some were incarcerated for their opposition to the war as a result of this. The Second World War during the early to mid 1940's against the Nazi's genocidal racial policy, in what was seen as the grievous insult one race as done to itself. All Bio-Morph's were encouraged to join the Allied powers to fight against the Axis made by the Committee leader Søren Kierkegaard. By the end of the war, 97% of the group's members contributed to the Allied war effort against the Axis powers. * Søren Kierkegaard - Collaborated with the Danish Resistance movement during the occupation of Denmark * Hans Bayer von Boer - Lost his two Jewish children to the Holocaust, acted as an Allied mole within the SS * Carrington Wells - Present during D-Day in the Omaha sector * Jerry Somers - Present during D-Day in the Omaha sector and was involved with the Dachau liberation reprisals * Kaiya Nozomi - While not aiding the Axis or Allies, she survived the bombing of Hiroshima. * Clarissa Ida Sandra - Aided in the rescue of Jews during Portugal's neutrality * Kruger Hendrik - Collaborated with the Dutch Resistance during the occupation of the Netherlands * Sidi Leonie - Member of the French Expeditionary Corps during the Italian Campaign including Operation Torch * Ivanov Stepashin - Participated in the Battle of Stalingrad and Battle of Berlin * Leonard Hubert - Member of the Council to Aid Jews (Żegota) * Thomas Elliot - Present during D-Day in the Juno sector * Pablo Edgardo - Was a Spanish Maquis against the Vichy regime in France and Nazi Germany * Royette Ziegfred - Collaborated with the Philippine resistance against the Japanese occupation and assisted the U.S. re-capture * Hunter Atlas - Participated in the North African Campaign * Binh Chi Due - Việt Minh member against the Japanese and Vichy French in French Indochina. * Zara Harper - Assisted Ziegfried with the liberation of the Philippines and participated in the Borneo Campaign * Sebastion Arlo - Participated with Hunter Atlas in the North African Campaign Philanthropy Endeavours Most of Bio-Morph's have usually preferred to remain as middle to low-class citizens in their respective countries of choosing while keeping large fortune. Keeping in line with the interventionist leaning as they did after the First Galactic War. Most efforts to alleviate the suffering of those poverty, sickness, illiteracy, homelessness, etc. While the Bio-Morph's of Germany, Algeria, Kuwait, Lebanon, and Denmark furthered their attachment to Earth by marrying a human and/or adopting children, their may have been more who followed in the others' steps of full integration.Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity